Une semaine dans le TARDIS
by Lychee
Summary: Jack et Ianto embarquent pour une semaine de "vacances" dans le TARDIS, en compagnie du Docteur et d'un Maître peu coopératif.


Titre : Une semaine dans le TARDIS

Auteur : Lychee

Fandom : Docteur Who / Torchwood

Genre : humour, slash (Jack/Ianto, 10/Maître), PG-13.

Longueur : 8000 mots

Note de l'auteur : 

VOTEZ HAROLD SAXON

Le Maître n'est pas mort. Je sais qu'il reviendra. En attendant, cette fic se déroule dans un UA où, en effet, le Maître n'est pas mort et se retrouve contraint de voyager avec le Docteur. J'ignore s'il entend toujours les tambours. Je suppose que non.

La langue française est une chieuse. (Belle, mais chieuse.) J'ai regardé la série en anglais, et je suis incapable de dire si le Docteur vouvoie ou tutoie le Maître. (C'est plus facile dans le sens inverse. Le Maître doit tutoyer le Docteur. Dès le début. Preuve n°1 : "Say my name (bitch) !") Je pense qu'afin d'instaurer une distance de sécurité – toute relative – il choisirait de le vouvoyer dans les circonstances qui vont suivre. Donc.

Une semaine dans le TARDIS

_Ou : Cohabitation avec deux Seigneurs du Temps_

Ianto Jones regarda calmement autour de lui. Si une quelconque forme de vie avait pu poser ses yeux – ou tous autres organes sensoriels dominants – sur le jeune homme, elle aurait songé, à son air impassible, qu'il était un vétéran des voyages spatio-dimensionnels. Et bien, elle aurait eu tort. Et de toute façon, aucune forme de vie n'aurait pu l'observer, puisqu'il se trouvait sur une planète où aucune cellule organique n'avait été recensée depuis près de 10 000 ans.

Observé ou non, Ianto Jones était tout simplement, entièrement, particulièrement terrorisé. Mais il avait appris, à la dure, c'est-à-dire suivant la méthode Torchwood, qu'on ne survit pas longtemps si l'on s'enfuit en hurlant dès qu'il se passe quelque chose d'étrange. Quoique le Docteur avait l'air de beaucoup courir. Même s'il prétendait que ce n'était, à chaque fois, qu'après mûre et longue réflexion. Ianto en doutait. Mais il n'avait rien dit.

Terrorisé, donc. Il avait des circonstances atténuantes. Il venait, pour la première fois, de voyager dans le temps et l'espace, à l'intérieur d'une _fichue cabine de police bleue_, pour finalement atterrir sur une planète sans le moindre brin d'herbe, où le ciel était vert et la mer suspendue entre phase liquide et gazeuse. Il aurait dû se méfier, surtout quand Jack lui avait présenté les choses comme une petite semaine de vacances relaxantes.

- Et voilà le pique-nique !

Une petite semaine de vacances à voyager avec un immortel bisexuel d'environ 2150 ans, et deux Seigneurs du Temps complètement barrés, dont l'un avait tenté de détruire la Terre, et l'autre brandissait un antique panier de pique-nique avec un large et enthousiaste sourire. Cardiff et sa machine à café lui manquaient. Avec un lourd soupir, il rejoignit les trois autres… individus.

- J'ai déniché du pâté, du melon, du formage et des fruits, babillait joyeusement le Docteur. Ca, je ne sais pas trop ce que sais. Je propose qu'on l'oublie.

- Est-ce que je peux avoir autre chose qu'un _couteau en plastique_ pour manger ? demanda le Maître d'un ton raisonnable.

(La première instruction qu'avait reçu Ianto en montant à bord était qu'il fallait se méfier du Maître, et particulièrement de son ton raisonnable. Le Maître n'était pas raisonnable. Le Maître était un génie instable aux tendances paranoïaques et psychopathes. On pouvait à la rigueur lui faire confiance quand il délirait à propos de massacres et de tueries.)

- Tout à fait, répliqua le Docteur en lui prenant le couteau. Vos doigts.

Le Maître se vengea en engloutissant tout le jambon fumé avant que les autres eussent le temps de se servir.

- Alors, M. Jones, vos premières impressions sur le TARDIS ? continua le Docteur comme si de rien n'était.

Ianto avala sa bouchée de melon et repensa aux deux dernières heures – l'apparition surprise du Docteur à Cardiff, l'éclair de jalousie qui l'avait saisi quand Jack avait bondi vers sa valise, son soulagement et sa joie quand ils lui avaient proposé de venir avec eux, et son sentiment d'imbécillité profonde quand il avait réalisé dans quoi il s'était embarqué. Puis la porte s'était ouverte sur ce monde, et malgré sa peur, il était resté bouche-bée d'admiration.

Il se tourna vers le Docteur et lui fit un large, enthousiaste sourire.

- Oh, pitié, maugréa le Maître tandis que Jack et le Docteur se mettaient à rire.

**Jour 1 : Le Fantôme de l'Opéra**

- Tenez, vous n'avez qu'à prendre cette chambre avec Jack. La cuisine est un peu plus loin, et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, demandez juste au TARDIS.

- D'accord. Merci, répondit Ianto, parce qu'il ne voyait pas quoi répondre d'autre.

Il avait laissé Jack dans la pièce principale, où ce dernier avait immédiatement entamé une conversation mi-tendre mi-érotique avec le panneau de contrôle. Le pire, c'était que le TARDIS semblait lui répondre.

Ianto déposa sa valise dans un coin, et sortit dans le couloir. Le Docteur avait dit qu'ils arriveraient à leur prochaine destination, un charmant petit restaurant spatial surplombant une naine blanche, d'ici une demi-heure. En attendant, il décida qu'il avait besoin d'un bon et costaud café.

La cuisine était dans un état immonde. Il avait vu des choses particulièrement horribles dans sa vie, et le contenu de l'évier arrivait au moins en quatrième position. Les Seigneurs du Temps devaient ressentir peu de dispositions envers la vaisselle, conclut-il en se mettant à l'ouvrage.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la pièce brillait comme un sou neuf. Sa cravate à peine desserrée, il achevait de s'essuyer les mains, quand il avisa le Maître, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, l'air vaguement impressionné.

- Ma chambre a besoin d'un coup d'aspirateur, proposa ce dernier.

- Non, répondit Ianto.

- Je pourrais plonger dans ta cervelle et y implanter des souvenirs tellement horribles que tu en perdrais la raison, joli cœur.

- Déjà fait. Vous voulez un café ou un thé ?

- Tu sais faire du thé ihfkthien ? demanda le Maître d'un air soudainement intéressé.

- Avec de la vanille ?

- … je veux dire, ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai des compétences innées dans les domaines de la tyrannie et de la destruction, si ? Mais il faut toujours que le Docteur débarque au moment où les choses commencent à prendre forme, et mette tout par terre sous des prétextes navrants. La bonté, la charité, le droit universel, blablabla…

- Vous n'avez jamais essayé de concilier vos dons avec une carrière professionnelle plus ordinaire ? Vous pourriez travailler pour des gouvernements et devenir président intérimaire dans des zones à problèmes.

- Oui, mais dans ces cas-là je ne pourrais pas détruire et torturer. Où alors, juste les espions et les traîtres, et ils sont trop entraînés ou trop lâches pour que ce soit vraiment agréable. (Le Maître poussa un soupir douloureux.) Non, personne ne reconnaît mes mérites.

Ianto, avec prudence, choisit de ne pas répondre et reprit une gorgée de son café. Il fut légèrement soulagé quand Jack et le Docteur apparurent sur le seuil de la pièce.

- Il y eu un petit changement, commença le Docteur, nous ne sommes pas vraiment à l'endroit et à la date prévus – oooh, du thé ihfkthien.

Il se servit une tasse d'un air ravi.

- Comme d'habitude, marmonna le Maître.

- Oh, ça a l'air chouette quand même, continua Jack en s'appropriant la cafetière. Visiblement, nous sommes à l'Opéra de la Nouvelle Paris, sur la première colonie terrienne, le soir de la grande ouverture.

- La première représentation de la Flûte Enchantée dans la meilleure acoustique de la Voie Lactée, dit le Docteur d'un ton rêveur. Depuis le temps que j'en entends parler.

- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour enfiler un smoking, dit sèchement le Maître.

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient tous les quatre en smoking, en train de courir comme des dératés dans les méandres des coulisses de l'Opéra. Une Reine de la Nuit furibonde, avec huit tentacules hérissés de piquants à la place des bras, était sur leurs talons.

- Je crois que nous connaissons maintenant la véritable identité du légendaire Fantôme de l'Opéra, ahana le Docteur en s'engouffrant dans un escalier. Cet Opéra-ci a été construit à partir de l'ancien, peu de temps avant que Paris ne se retrouve sous le niveau de la mer. Ils ont même reconstruit à l'identique tout le réseau de souterrains qui se trouve sous ses fondations. Ils ont sûrement embarqué le Fantôme en même temps.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, exactement ? demanda Ianto entre deux respirations haletantes.

- Aucune idée. Mais ça a l'air de se nourrir de musique et de peau faciale.

- Et comment résister à mon magnifique visage ? remarqua Jack.

- Oh, la ferme, Harkness, répliqua le Maître d'un ton exaspéré. Vous n'êtes certainement le plus beau d'entre nous ici.

Les trois autres s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent vers lui, curieux, mais avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de lui demander d'expliciter sa remarque, un rugissement très proche les fit repartir de plus belle.

- Je propose d'essayer de le rendre sourd, déclara le Docteur.

- On pourrait utiliser l'orgue, suggéra le Maître.

- Oh, oui. J'aime bien les orgues. La dernière fois, ça a bien marché.

Encore deux heures plus tard, ils étaient à nouveau dans le TARDIS, saufs et presque sains.

- C'était particulièrement dégoûtant, remarqua Jack, surtout quand le Fantôme a explosé.

- C'est dommage que nous n'ayons vu que la moitié du spectacle, soupira le Docteur.

Le Maître, quant à lui, avait l'air de particulièrement bonne humeur. Ianto suspectait que la permission du Docteur de le laisser terminer la créature à mains nues y était pour quelque chose.

- Demain, je voulais aller sur la planète volcanique de Boo-hoo pour essayer d'y trouver –

- Je pense que le centre planétaire de thalassothérapie d'Azuragua fera l'affaire, Docteur, coupa fermement Jack.

- Oh. Bon, très bien.

**Jour 2 : Shorts et kidnapping**

- Alors, elle est pas belle la vie ?

Allongé sur une chaise longue, un daiquiri dans la main, la plus grande piscine du monde à ses pieds, Ianto ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec le Docteur. La vie était parfaite.

- Bien que je m'ennuie un peu, reprit le Docteur en tapotant des doigts sur son accoudoir. Où sont passés les deux autres ? Ca fait un moment qu'ils sont partis, ajouta-t-il tandis qu'un grand bruit d'explosion retentissait au loin.

Les vies parfaites ne sont pas faites pour durer, songea Ianto en suivant le Docteur vers l'origine de l'explosion.

- Je n'ai rien fait, annonça tout de go le Maître quand ils les retrouvèrent.

- C'est vrai. Moi non plus, ajouta Jack. Nous étions tranquillement en train de… discuter avec ces deux jeunes charmantes Mwwenees.

Ianto découvrit que le TARDIS ne se contentait pas de traduire mot à mot les conversations : il soulignait aussi les nuances des dialogues. Il convertit donc les paroles de Jack en : "Je faisais du rentre-dedans à celle de droite tandis que le Maître, à défaut de pouvoir détruire un ou deux mondes, tentait de détruire le cœur de celle de gauche." Ce qui ne le surprit pas. Sur ce point-là, il n'avait pas besoin de traduction.

- Je propose d'aller voir, dit le Docteur. En avant !

- Vers l'infini et l'au-delà, murmura le Maître.

- °Nous, le peuple des Brächs, revendiquons le droit de nous rendre dans ce centre de thalassothérapie et de nous baigner dans des bains de lave ! Vous avez trois heures pour satisfaire nos revendications ! Dans le cas contraire, nous exécuterons les otages !°

- Je déteste les prises d'otage, dit le Maître. On s'ennuie.

- Moi je déteste les shorts de bain, dit le Docteur. On ne peut rien mettre dans ses poches.

- J'ai toujours ça, dit Jack en faisant apparaître, comme par magie, un minuscule pistolet.

Les trois autres le contemplèrent, pensifs.

- Oh, non, je ne crois pas que je veuille savoir, dit le Docteur.

- Alors dites-moi, demanda le Docteur avec curiosité, ça ne vous ennuie pas que Jack "butine" ici et là ?

Ledit Jack était en train de faire du charme à l'un de leurs kidnappeurs, tandis que le Maître en faisait pleurer un autre.

- Non, ça va, dit Ianto avec sincérité. J'étais surtout jaloux de vous, à la base.

- Moi ? Oh, non. J'ai bien trop à faire pour ça.

- Le Maître ?

- C'est un travail à plein temps, dit le Docteur en hochant la tête avec sérieux.

- Et vous avez réellement prévu de passer le reste de l'éternité avec lui ?

- Pas trop le choix, mmh ? dit le Docteur d'un ton fataliste.

Mais il n'avait pas l'air trop ennuyé.

- Non, Maître, vous allez laisser cette fourrure de Bräch ici.

- Mais elle ferait bien devant une cheminée… J'ai toujours pensé qu'il manquait une cheminée dans le TARDIS.

- C'est dégoutant et absolument pas hygiénique !

- C'est injuste ! Tu as laissé Harkness acheter des souvenirs !

- Des sels de bain, pas une peau fraichement écorchée !

**Jour 3 : l'Eclipse**

- Est-ce que le TARDIS tombe souvent en panne ? demanda Ianto avec naïveté.

Il ignorait quelle tempête il venait de soulever.

- Jamais, répondit le Docteur.

- Toujours, répondit le Maître.

- Bon, d'accord, il peut arriver de temps en temps –

- Oh, je t'en prie ! Tu passes ton temps à le bricoler avec des bouts de ficelle ! Je t'ai même vu utilisé du chewing-gum la semaine passée !

- La structure moléculaire du chewing-gum est parfaitement adaptée pour fixer le transmetteur micro-spatial à l'accélérateur !

- Quel transmetteur micro-spatial ? La chose que tu as bricolée à partir de cet autocuiseur à riz ? C'est ridicule, si tu me laissais au moins m'occuper du –

- Jamais ! J'ai vue ce que vous lui avez fait la dernière fois ! Je ne vous laisserai jamais l'approcher ! piailla le Docteur.

- Laissons-les, murmura Jack en saisissant Ianto par le coude et en s'éloignant.

- Mais le Maître ?

- Le Docteur est capable de le gérer.

Ils partirent donc explorer les environs, qui se révélèrent être principalement composés d'une grande forêt de conifères mauves encore luisants de la rosée matinale, jusqu'à tomber sur un petit village charmant où Ianto goûta la meilleure tarte à la banane de son existence. Les autochtones parurent légèrement surpris par leur présence et leur accoutrement, mais les accueillirent chaleureusement et c'est avec le ventre plein de nourriture et l'esprit plein d'informations qu'ils repartirent deux heures plus tard, alors que le soleil scintillait haut dans le ciel, en direction de la clairière où ils avaient laissé le TARDIS.

La situation avait quelque peu évolué. Les deux Seigneurs du Temps se chamaillaient toujours, mais le Docteur était plongé à l'intérieur du TARDIS tandis que le Maître bricolait ce qui ressemblait à une vieille antenne de télévision.

- Ah, vous êtes là, bien, dit distraitement le Docteur. C'est juste un simple problème de batterie. Nous devrions être capables de repartir demain matin.

- Si cet idiot ne confond pas les bornes, marmonna le Maître.

- Nous vous avons rapporté de la tarte à la banane, dit Jack.

- Ooooh, dit le Docteur en redressant la tête, les yeux brillants. J'adore la banane.

- Je sais, s'amusa Jack.

Ianto décida qu'il ne se sentirait pas jaloux.

- Vous avez rencontré des formes de vie ? demanda le Maître dont les yeux brillaient eux aussi, mais d'une lueur nettement moins innocente.

- Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici, le coupa nettement le Docteur.

- C'est dommage, remarqua Ianto, il y a une fête locale cet après-midi dans le village le plus proche. Visiblement, il y a une éclipse de soleil qui a lieu tous les quatre ans et qui va commencer cet après-midi et durer toute la nuit jusqu'à –

Il s'interrompit. Le Docteur avait bondit hors des entrailles du TARDIS comme un diable hors de sa boîte, et le Maître avait poussé un cri de profonde horreur et le fixait d'un regard incrédule.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? bredouilla Ianto.

- Jack, c'est vrai ? Une éclipse ? demanda le Docteur d'une voix blanche.

L'homme hocha la tête, semblant aussi surpris que son compagnon. Les deux Seigneurs du Temps échangèrent un regard.

- Il faut qu'on se barre d'ici, dit le Maître d'un ton pressant.

Le Docteur, pour une fois, ne fit aucune objection.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que l'éclipse a de dangereux ? demanda Jack d'un ton dévoré de curiosité.

- Rien, répliquèrent en chœur les deux extra-terrestres.

Et ils refusèrent d'ajouter un seul mot sur le sujet. Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à travailler sur le TARDIS avec une lueur paniquée dans les yeux, mais, finalement, quand l'heure du déjeuner arriva et qu'il ne restait que deux heures avant l'éclipse, les deux Seigneurs du Temps vinrent les trouver, l'air désespérés.

- Jack, Ianto, vous allez devoir nous laisser seuls dans le TARDIS pendant la durée de l'éclipse, dit le Docteur d'une voix tendue.

- D'accord, dit simplement Jack.

Les trois autres le regardèrent d'un œil surpris. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de l'ancien agent temporel d'accepter aussi vite.

- Il se trouve, continua lentement Jack tandis qu'un leeeent sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres, que j'ai trouvé ceci à mon dernier passage à la Bibliothèque.

Et il brandit un livre que Ianto l'avait déjà vu feuilleter avec attention à plusieurs occasions – occasions où son amant aurait bien préféré que Jack s'occupe de _lui_. Mais bon.

Ledit amant se saisit de l'ouvrage.

- "_Biologie élémentaire et cycle de vie des Seigneurs du Temps_" ?

Jack lui fit signe de l'ouvrir au niveau du marque-page.

- "_Etant donné que la mortalité moyenne des Seigneurs du Temps se trouve autour de l'âge de 3000 ans, et que leur conditions de reproduction approchent de près celle des humains (à savoir, une fécondation interne par passage du gamète mâle dans le système reproducteur femelle, suivie par neuf mois de développement intra-utérin), il semble logique que leur horloge biologique soit soumis à une régulation stricte les empêchant de se reproduire de façon continue. De façon pittoresque, le Seigneur du Temps à évolué de façon à calquer sa période de chaleurs sur un évènement astronomique particulier de son système solaire, à savoir son éclipse décennale. La population des Seigneurs du Temps s'organise donc suivant les générations issues de ces périodes –_ " (Ianto referma le livre, plissa les yeux, et regarda les deux Seigneurs du Temps.) Donc, si je comprends bien, là-bas chez vous, il y a une éclipse tous les dix ans et c'est le moment où… où vous vous reproduisez ?

Le Docteur hocha la tête. Le Maître renifla.

- Mais c'est plus que ça, non ? demanda Jack avec un grand sourire amusé. C'est en fait le seul moment où vous vous sentez excités, vraiment excité ! Oooooh, je comprends votre indifférence légendaire, Docteur. C'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas réagi sur Botha, la fois où j'avais mis mes doigts -

- Ermh oui voilà, en deux mots c'est ça, dit précipitamment le Docteur.

- Et donc, continua Ianto en faisant fonctionner ses petits neurones, l'éclipse a le même effet ici et vous voulez que nous vous laissions le TARDIS pour… oh. Mais je ne comprends pas, vous êtes deux hommes. Non pas que j'ai des préjugés, ajouta-t-il précipitemment tandis que les autres le regardaient bizarrement, mais cette histoire d'éclipse, ça m'a l'air plutôt biologique, non ? Je veux dire, c'est à but reproductif ?

- Les limites entre mâle et femelle sont moins bien définies que chez les humains, marmonna le Docteur. Les phéromones sont les mêmes, et ils provoquent la même réaction irrésistible chez les individus des deux genres.

- Ca a dû donner de sacrées orgies, murmura Jack rêveusement.

- De plus, dans certains cas, les cellules peuvent même se réorganiser afin de former des organes reproducteurs de l'autre sexe, ajouta le Docteur.

- Oh, dit Ianto. Oh ! Mais alors vous pouvez tomber enceint ?

- Oh, c'est très très rare. A vrai dire, ça n'arrive que quand l'espèce des Seigneurs du Temps est menacée. Deux individus du même sexe peuvent alors procréer et –

Il se tourna vers le Maître avec une expression d'horreur absolue. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard dégoûté.

- Quoi, tu veux dire que tu n'y avais même pas songé jusqu'ici ?

- J'étais déjà assez horrifié à l'idée de coucher avec vous !

Le Maître, qui avait été silencieux tout au long de la conversation, le regarda avec une expression rusée.

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit, mmh ? Que dans ces cas-là, c'est généralement l'individu à la plus faible personnalité qui porte l'enfant. Dans mes bras mon amour, papa va te faire un beau bébé !

- C'est hors de question ! Et qui a la plus faible personnalité, ici ?

- Oh, allez ! Personne ne se pose la question. Pense à Gallifrey, Docteur ! Nous allons sauver notre espèce !

- Jamais ! Moi vivant, jamais !

Ianto regarda les deux extra-terrestres disparaître dans les profondeurs du TARDIS en hurlant.

- J'ai toujours su qu'ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre, dit nonchalamment Jack.

- Jack, c'est biologique.

- Je me sens très biologique en ce moment. Et si on essayait de faire un bébé nous aussi ?

**Jour 4 : "Personne ne touche à mes embryons !"**

Ianto ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit-là. Et, pour une fois, ce ne fut pas à l'ardeur de Jack que la faute en incomba, mais plutôt à l'ardeur inattendue de leurs deux hôtes.

Oh, Jack avait bien essayé de maintenir le rythme – il était le Capitaine Jack Harkness, après tout, il avait une réputation à maintenir, non, sérieusement – mais l'éclipse avait duré douze heures, et, même immortel, Jack n'était quand même qu'humain.

A trois heures du matin, ils étaient tous deux assis par terre dans leur chambre, l'oreille contre le mur.

- Oh. Je ne connaissais pas ce mot-là, dit Jack avec amusement.

- Dans quelle langue parlent-ils ?

- On dirait un dialecte Oojhhhp.

Il y eut une autre série de sons particulièrement virulents.

- Il n'y a rien qu'on aurait pu faire ? demanda Ianto, ennuyé.

- Comme tu l'as dit, c'est biologique. Et je n'ai certainement pas envie de me placer entre deux Seigneurs du Temps en rut. (Il pencha la tête sur le côté.) Enfin peut-être que si, mais pas dans ces circonstances. Et puis ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient en train de s'entretuer. (Une bordée de mots que Ianto ne compris pas mais dont il saisit tout la signification sembla confirmer ses mots.) Cependant, je dois l'admettre, j'ai un peu plus peur des retombées psychologiques.

- Ils se détestent tant que ça ?

- Nooon, pas exactement. Ce serait bien plus simple, soupira Jack.

- Oh. (Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants.) Et là, c'était quel langage ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr que c'en était un.

Les évènements se calmèrent vers quatre heures du matin, et Ianto parvint enfin à fermer l'œil. Un long hurlement le tira du sommeil ce qui lui parût être quelques secondes plus tard. (Il était en fait déjà neuf heures, mais il fallait dire à sa décharge qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi depuis trois jours.)

Le hurlement ressemblait à quelque chose comme "Nooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnn !" et allait en décroissant, accompagné de bruits de course précipités. Comme Jack ronflait à son côté, il en déduisit qu'un des Seigneurs du Temps était en train de s'enfuir dans le couloir. Il apprit lequel quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard, et que le Docteur apparut, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres.

- Je vais être papa !

Ils retrouvèrent tous les trois le Maître recroquevillé sous la table de la cuisine, en train de renifler.

- Je refuse de porter cette chose ! leur cracha-t-il tandis qu'ils rampaient à son côté. Ca aurait dû être toi !

- Je pense qu'il y avait autant de chances pour un cas comme pour l'autre, répondit gentiment le Docteur, avec diplomatie. Simplement, si vous n'aviez pas fait ce... euh… truc au moment précis où j'étais… hum… placé de cette façon, les choses auraient tourné autrement.

- Comment pouvez-vous déjà savoir que vous êtes enceint ? ne put s'empêcher de les interrompre Ianto.

- Moi, très intelligent, toi, bactérie, gronda le Maître. Dans tous les cas, continua-t-il d'un ton plus maîtrisé, je connais mes droits. Je veux avorter.

Une peine immense apparut dans les yeux du Docteur.

- Non, non, attendez, réfléchissez bien ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous décider comme ça !

- Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile. Je sais bien que dans deux jours, ce sera trop tard.

Ianto ouvrit la bouche.

- Pourquoi deux -

- Parce que le troisième jour, l'embryon prendra conscience, chuchota Jack en l'attirant à l'écart, et que la loi gallifreyenne interdit l'avortement après cette date.

- C'est comme en Angleterre, alors, dit Ianto d'un ton pensif. Le délai est juste plus court. Comment sais-tu ça ?

Jack lui agita à nouveau son livre sous le nez.

Sous la table, les deux Seigneurs du Temps continuaient d'argumenter violemment.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de décider ! tempêtait le Maître.

- Oh, désolé si j'estime avoir mon mot à dire ! C'est aussi mon embryon à moi !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? M'empêcher d'aller avorter en bloquant le TARDIS dans le non-espace ? (Les yeux du Maître s'écarquillèrent et il se calma brusquement.) Tu ne ferais pas ça, tout de même ? demanda-t-il avec ce qui ressemblait de prêt à de la frayeur.

Le Docteur inspira profondément et reprit lui aussi son calme.

- Non. Bien sûr que non. Ecoutez. (Il se massa les yeux.) Voilà ce que je propose. Nous prenons notre temps aujourd'hui pour y réfléchir.

- C'est tout vu, maugréa le Maître.

- Et demain matin, si vous êtes toujours décidé, je vous emmène à New New York. Je pense qu'ils seront capables de s'occuper de… ça.

Le Maître lui jeta un coup d'œil soupçonneux.

- Pas d'entourloupe ?

- Promis. Si vous voulez, on part même dès maintenant pour New New York, et vous réfléchirez là-bas.

- Très bien, dit rapidement le Maître.

Les deux extra-terrestres s'extirpèrent de sous la table, et le Docteur, après un instant d'hésitation, s'éloigna vers le panneau de contrôle du TARDIS. Jack le suivit prestement et Ianto se retrouva seul avec le Maître, lequel était en train de réaliser, avec peu d'émotion, qu'il ne portait qu'un caleçon.

C'était sans doute le moment où il aurait dû intervenir, chanter les louanges de la maternité, la renaissance des Seigneurs du Temps, et la joie de donner la vie. Mais, pour deux raisons, il n'allait pas le faire : le Maître se moquerait éperdument de son avis ; ce n'étaient pas ses fichues affaires.

- Café ? proposa Ianto.

- Plutôt un thé, dit distraitement le Maître.

Le Docteur tint parole et, une heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur New New York.

- J'ai visé la période où l'hôpital est à son maximum d'efficacité, mais où ils n'ont pas encore commencé à expérimenter sur les humains, dit joyeusement le Docteur.

Le Maître lui répondit par un grognement. Ce ne serait sans doute pas le dernier de la journée, songea Ianto.

Ils parcoururent à pied la courte distance qui les séparait de l'hôpital ; les deux Seigneurs du Temps marchaient devant, silencieux, tandis que Jack lui décrivait les différents New New York qui s'étaient succédé dans le temps et l'espace, et, une fois de plus, pendant quelques instants, Ianto oublia tous les ennuis qui pesaient sur leurs épaules pour s'émerveiller de ce qu'il voyait.

Une infirmière peu aimable les accueillit dans le hall de l'hôpital. (Ce devait être une qualification universelle pour être infirmière d'accueil dans les hôpitaux, songea-t-il en regardant autour de lui, dévorant des yeux tout ce qu'il voyait.)

- Ce serait pour une procédure d'interruption de grossesse, demanda poliment le Docteur. Espèce : Seigneur du Temps.

- J'ai un créneau en fin de journée, dit-elle en consultant des fichiers.

- Est-ce que ce serait possible demain en fin de matinée ? demanda-t-il avec un charmant sourire.

Elle soupira.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Rendez-vous à l'étage 76 pour la prise de sang et l'échographie. Lequel d'entre vous est le porteur ?

Le Maître haussa la main d'un air maussade.

- Oh, je suis le père ! ajouta le Docteur avec enthousiasme.

- J'avais deviné, dit-elle d'une voix traînante. Et ces deux-là ? ajouta-t-elle avec un signe de tête vers Ianto et Jack.

- Ce sont des amis de la famille. Est-ce qu'ils peuvent venir ?

- Ils peuvent se rendre directement à la chambre et vous attendre là-bas. Voici le numéro.

Les deux humains patientaient dans la chambre depuis près de trois quarts d'heure, et Ianto commençait même à envisager de répondre positivement aux avances sexuelles de son compagnon, quand les deux Seigneurs du Temps refirent leur apparition. Plus exactement, ils passèrent en courant à toute allure devant la porte. Quelques instants plus tard, ils repassèrent dans l'autre sens. Cette fois, le Maître les aperçut, agrippa le Docteur par le coude, le tira dans la chambre, et referma la porte derrière eux avec précipitation.

- La fenêtre ou les conduits d'aération ? balbutia le Docteur, à bout de souffle.

- La fenêtre est trop haute, répondit Jack en arrachant la première grille de ventilation venue. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, au fait ?

- Des Suzzuqu. Des Suceurs de vie. Ils raffolent des embryons. Alors, vous imaginez, des embryons de Seigneur du Temps d'à peine 24 heures, pour eux c'est comme… c'est comme…

- Du caviar ? proposa Ianto en se glissant en premier dans le conduit.

- J'allais dire du foie gras. Je n'ai jamais aimé le caviar.

- En fait, remarqua le Maître en suivant Ianto, l'image du caviar est mieux appropriée. Ce sont des œufs, après tout.

- Des œufs de poisson.

- Yuk. C'est vrai.

Ianto décida qu'il n'aimait pas les Suzzuqu. D'abord, parce qu'ils n'étaient franchement pas jolis, avec leur sorte de petite trompe obscène. Ensuite, parce qu'ils les encerclaient avec une attitude nettement aggressive.

- Une idée ? demanda Jack.

- Ils sont malléables comme du caoutchouc, dit rapidement le Docteur, la force physique n'a pas d'effet dur eux.

- Ils sucent la vie, c'est ça ? demanda Ianto en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'y a pas moyen de leur donner une indigestion ?

- D'accord, soupira le Maître sous le regard insistant du Docteur. Je reconnais que, _parfois_, les humains peuvent avoir de bonnes idées. Vas-y, fait-le.

- Pourquoi moi ? protesta le Seigneur du Temps d'une voix indignée. Pour que je me vide de mes forces et que vous puissiez vous enfuir ensuite ?

- Docteur, je suis enceint.

- Oh. Oui, c'est vrai. D'accord.

Le Docteur se tourna vers les Suzzuqu, inspira profondément, et ferma les yeux. Une lueur dorée commença à s'échapper de sa bouche pour de précipiter vers celles de leurs assaillants, qui se mirent à enfler, enfler, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux explose, puis un deuxième, puis un troisième et un quatrième…

Le Docteur s'effondra, retenu de justesse par Jack. Une dizaine de Suzzuqu restaient encore debout, et, malgré leur manque de forme définie, ils n'avaient pas l'air contents.

- Il faut tout faire soi-même, ici, rouspéta le Maître en levant les bras. Personne ne touche à mes embryons, c'est bien compris ? cria-t-il en crachant à son tour une lueur dorée qui acheva les survivants.

- "Mes" embryons ? répéta Jack.

- Ce sont des jumeaux, râla le Docteur d'une voie agonisante. Deux garçons. Yepeee…

Un peu plus tard, quand le Docteur eût repris des forces et que les quelques Suzzuqu encore disséminés dans l'hôpital eurent été appréhendés, le Maître s'extirpa de son siège, renfila sa veste, et dit d'une voix sèche :

- Très bien, allons-y.

Le Docteur, encore assis sur le bord de son lit, le regarda avec incompréhension.

- Aller où ? L'opération est prévue pour demain…

- Au TARDIS. On s'en va, dit le Maître en lui tournant le dos et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Vous voulez dire que –

- Oh, ça va. Oui, je les garde. Je ne vais quand même pas laisser passer l'occasion d'apprendre à mes deux fils comment détruire, saccager et –

Le Docteur lui coupa la parole – et le souffle – en lui sautant sauvagement dans les bras.

- Je vous aime ! s'écria-t-il en lui plantant de gros bécots sur les joues.

Le Maître répondit en tentant de lui mordre la jugulaire et de lui arracher les bras.

- C'est trop mignon, dit Jack d'un air attendri.

Ianto se massa douloureusement les tempes.

**Jour 5 : Et le Premier Prix revient à…**

- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? demanda Ianto avec curiosité.

Il ne se montrait pas familier : le Docteur était, sans aucun doute possible, en train de fabriquer quelque chose. Pour une fois, il avait délaissé le TARDIS, et se tenait penché au-dessus d'un picoscope, un fer à souder dans une main, une pipette de l'autre.

- Un système solaire, répondit distraitement le Docteur, avant de se redresser brusquement. Oh, mais n'en parlez pas aux autres.

- D'accord, répondit Ianto, décidant d'oublier ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir se souvenir, ou même comprendre que le Docteur était capable de _fabriquer_ des systèmes solaires.

Il rejoignit les deux autres qui s'occupaient comme ils pouvaient tandis que le TARDIS s'acheminait vers sa nouvelle destination. Jack était à nouveau plongé le nez dans son bouquin, et le Maître s'était accaparé l'unité centrale pour jouer à Age of Empire III. Par ailleurs, il trichait éhontément. Ianto était à peu près certain qu'il n'y avait pas d'armées d'aliens dans Age of Empire III.

- Je m'ennuie, finit par chouiner le Maître.

Ce fut le moment que le TARDIS choisit pour s'arrêter brutalement avec un sifflement aigu.

- C'est un peu tôt pour les chutes de Santa-Blikz, remarqua Jack.

- Ce qui veut probablement dire que nous ne sommes pas aux chutes de Santa-Blikz, conclut Ianto.

- Hé, tu commences à saisir, remarqua joyeusement l'ex-agent temporel.

Le Docteur partit jeter un coup d'œil par la porte du TARDIS, et revint vers eux en agitant les bras.

- Nous sommes à Clover City ! piailla-t-il avec excitation. Oh non. Oh non non non non, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le Maître. Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que je vous laisse sortir d'ici sur cette planète.

- Quand vas-tu comprendre qu'il est hors de question que j'élève ces deux morveux tout seul, et que je suis par conséquent coincé avec toi ? siffla le Maître.

- C'est vrai ?

- Je ne laisserai personne d'autre qu'un Seigneur du Temps changer les couches de mes enfants, et le seul Seigneur du Temps ici, à part moi, c'est toi. Donc oui, c'est vrai. Et ne commence pas à sourire stupidement. Ce n'était pas un compliment, ni un aveu romantique de mon attachement profond et éternel pour toi. Prépare-toi : pendant les neuf mois qui vont suivre, je vais te pourrir la vie, faire de toi mon serviteur, mon esclave, mon chien, et tu ne pourras rien faire pour l'en empêcher vu que je porterai tes enfants !

Et il éclata d'un rire satisfait. Et démoniaque.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, Clover City ? demanda Ianto.

- Le plus grand casino de l'Univers, répondit Jack en se frottant les mains.

- Bienvenue à l'Ocean, grésilla l'androïde placé derrière le guichet d'accueil de l'hôtel. C'est votre premier séjour à Clover City ?

- Non, nous sommes des habitués, répondit Jack avec un sourire charmeur. Serait-il possible d'obtenir l'une des grandes suites, peut-être même la Suite Bleue ?

L'androïde jeta un coup de détecteur visuel au papier psychique que brandissait le Docteur, puis acquiesça avec ferveur.

- Bien entendu, monsieur. Je vais la faire libérer immédiatement.

- Splendide.

D'après ce qu'apercevait Ianto au-delà du comptoir, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de différence entre les casinos terrestres du 21ème siècle et Clover City. Mêmes tables, mêmes jeux, mêmes joueurs frénétiques, mêmes croupiers impassibles. Le grand salon de l'Ocean faisait cependant la taille de dix stades de football, largeur, longueur, et hauteur comprises.

- Regardez-moi toute cette agitation, soupirait le Docteur avec admiration, cet espoir, cette ténacité, malgré des statistiques accablantes, cet acharnement… C'est tellement humain.

- Va gagatiser plus loin, dit froidement le Maître. Y a-t-il des restrictions pour participer à ce concours ? demanda-t-il à l'androïde en indiquant une affiche proclamant l'ouverture du "34999ème Concours d'Echecs Quadridimensionnels de Clover City".

- Non, monsieur. Il suffit de gagner une partie contre notre ordinateur de simulation. Sept concurrents, venus de tout l'univers connu, sont en lice cette année. Mais je dois vous aviser de vous dépêcher, monsieur. Les inscriptions seront terminées dans une demi-heure.

- Il ne m'en faut pas plus, marmonna le Maître en s'éloignant.

Le Docteur était également parti dans son coin, et Ianto se retrouva seul avec Jack.

- Est-ce que tu veux admirer la suite, ou faire un tour pour commencer ? lui demanda ce dernier avec un grand sourire de pirate.

Ils s'éloignèrent à leur tour, main dans la main.

- Wow, remarqua Jack un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient tous réunis dans la suite digne d'un empereur galactique qui leur avait été allouée. Cinq heures que nous sommes ici, et encore aucune catastrophe.

Le Maître ricana. Le Docteur se tourna vivement vers lui.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton suspicieux.

- Rien, répondit le Maître en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Vous avez ricané.

- Mais non ! Franchement, cette méfiance de ta part commence à m'outrager, dit le Maître d'un ton vertueux.

Il se détourna et commença à bouder.

- Ca va, ça va, dit Jack d'un ton apaisant. De toute façon, je vois mal ce qui pourrait arriver avec le niveau de sécurité de l'hôtel. Allez, faites la paix, et on ira tous voir le Maître remporter sa finale d'échecs en trois minutes, d'accord ?

A contrecœur, les deux Seigneurs du Temps échangèrent une vague poignée de main.

- Un Dalek ! Ces idiots ont offert un Dalek comme premier prix du concours d'échecs !

- _Exterrrminate !_

- Mais il faut vraiment être un complet abruti pour – non Ianto ne le touchez pas !

- _Activation. Exterminate ! Exterminate !_

- Oh, allez, c'était marrant, rigola le Maître. Je pensais en faire un petit animal de compagnie, mais bien entendu il a fallu que tu me le casse…

Le Docteur se jeta à sa gorge, difficilement retenu par Ianto et Jack.

**Jour 6 : Gallifrey**

- Alors, Docteur, est-ce que tu vas passer la prochaine décennie à m'ignorer ? demanda le Maître d'un ton neutre.

Le Docteur lui jeta un regard noir. Puis eut un rictus malin.

- Oh, non, vous seriez bien trop heureux si c'était le cas.

Le Maître afficha une expression furieuse, puis se détourna. Avant de tomber à genou en se tenant le ventre.

- Oh !

- Quoi ? Quoi quoi quoi quoi quoi quoi ? s'écria le Docteur en se précipitant vers lui, alors que Ianto saisissait un verre d'eau, et Jack un pistolet.

- Les jumeaux… ils ont pensé ! prononça le Maître en levant un regard incrédule et étrangement émerveillé vers l'autre Seigneur du Temps.

- Est-ce que je peux sentir ? demanda le Docteur en tendant la main vers son ventre.

Le visage du Maître se rembrunit.

- Tripote-moi, et je t'explose la cervelle, gronda-t-il.

- Ce sont mes enfants aussi !

- Seulement parce que je suis horriblement malchanceux !

- Laissez-moi les sentir !

- Va crever !

Après deux longues heures de discussion, les deux Seigneurs du temps parvinrent à un accord approximatif : le Docteur aurait le droit de sentir ses enfants s'il acceptait en échange d'obéir au moindre caprice – acceptable – du Maître.

- Je veux aller sur Gallifrey, déclara ce dernier.

- Gallifrey n'existe plus, rétorqua sèchement le Docteur.

- Oh, ne fait pas semblant d'être stupide. Je veux y aller avant que tu ne la détruises.

- Pas question.

- Je ne te demande pas d'atterrir au beau milieu de la ville, je veux juste aller sur la plage aux Echouages, plaida le Maître.

- Quoi, vous vous sentez nostalgique ? demanda le Docteur d'un ton mordant.

- Un peu, dit calmement le Maître.

- Je ne peux pas retourner là-bas, c'est trop dangereux, se défendit le Docteur, mais Ianto pouvait voir qu'il commençait à perdre du terrain.

- On peut y retourner pendant la Guerre du Temps, le cajola le Maître, comme ça ils seront tous à l'autre bout de l'univers et il n'y aura personne pour détecter notre apparition.

- Maître, c'est… malsain.

- Oh, on n'est plus à ça près.

Ianto vit le Docteur hésiter. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, le Seigneur du Temps était à l'origine de la destruction de sa planète, et il pouvait comprendre qu'il ne veuille absolument pas y remettre les pieds.

- Docteur, emmène-moi là-bas et je te promets de ne plus jamais reparler de ce que tu as fait durant le Guerre du Temps, dit le Maître.

- Très bien, dit le Docteur d'une voix misérable.

Gallifrey était une planète superbe. Ils étaient arrivés sur une plage d'une longueur infinie, luisant d'un halo rose sous le ciel pourpre. D'immenses troncs d'arbres, blanchis par le sel marin, étaient échoués sur le sable.

Les deux Seigneurs du Temps se tenaient un peu plus loin, silencieux, les pieds dans l'eau. Jack et Ianto déambulaient sur la plage.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise chose qu'il ait accepté de revenir une dernière fois ici, dit finalement Jack.

Ianto ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui serrer la main un peu plus fort.

Ils marchèrent un moment puis revinrent lentement vers le Docteur. Le Maître s'était un peu écarté et avait grimpé en haut de l'un des troncs échoués, où il se tenait assis, les yeux fixés sur la mer.

- Ca va ? demanda gentiment Jack en effleurant le bras du Docteur.

Ce dernier leur jeta un regard impénétrable, puis hocha très légèrement la tête.

- J'avais l'habitude de venir jouer ici quand j'étais petit, dit-il d'une voix monotone. Avec cet autre abruti, là, ajouta-t-il avec un signe de tête en direction du Maître qui avait sauté de l'arbre pour revenir vers eux un courant, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Très bien, déclara-t-il en arrivant à leur hauteur et en brandissant une arme que Ianto ne reconnut pas, mais qui devait faire de gros, gros dégâts. Maintenant que j'ai récupéré ce soumetteur d'esprit que j'avais astucieusement caché ici il y a, ouh là, très longtemps, les choses vont changer. Tous d'abord, vous allez -

- Maître, dit le Docteur d'un ton exaspéré, j'ai désamorcé ce trucs il y a des décennies.

La Maître jeté l'arme dans le sable avec un grognement dégoûté.

- Ca devient même plus drôle.

Le Docteur se pencha, la ramassa distraitement, puis lui offrit un large, immense sourire.

- Je bluffais.

Le Maître poussa un cri de rage, et quelques secondes plus tard ils étaient en train de courir dans le sable, le Docteur tentant d'échapper à son poursuivant.

- Je savais bien que ça lui ferait du bien, dit Jack d'un ton philosophique.

**Jour 7 : Adolf et Gengis**

- Tenez, c'est pour vous, dit le Docteur en déposant un petit objet sur la table, devant le Maître.

Ce dernier s'est saisi avec curiosité.

- Un système solaire ?

- Mmh-mmh, répondit le Docteur en s'asseyant entre Jack et Ianto et en se servant un thé.

- Plutôt réussi. (Le Maître plissa les yeux.) Tu y as même mis des pico-bactéries ?

- Mmh-mmh.

- Bravo. Et qu'est-ce que je suis sensé en faire ?

Le Docteur haussa un sourcil.

- Ce que vous voulez. Je me disais que vous aimeriez peut-être le détruire.

La bouche du Maître s'entrouvrit légèrement, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était monté dans le TARDIS, Ianto le vit sans voix.

- Merci, c'est gentil, dit-il finalement d'un ton neutre.

- Mais ne le laissez pas trop évoluer, l'avertit le Docteur. Si des formes de vie intelligentes commencent à apparaître, je vous le confisque.

- Qu'est-ce que je ferais de formes de vie intelligentes de quelques picons de haut, marmonna le Maître. Quoique, je pourrais jouer à Dieu. (Il prit une voix exagérément grave.) Peuple du Système FPLD1, c'est Dieu qui vous parle ! (Il se leva de sa chaise.) Je vous laisse, je vais voir s'il est possible d'accélérer un peu les choses.

- Alors, où est-ce que vous voulez aller pour votre dernier jour ? demanda le Docteur quand il eut quitté la cuisine.

- Moi, j'ai envie de frites, dit pensivement Jack en mâchonnant son toast.

- Il y a un petit pub qui fait les meilleures frites du monde, à Cardiff, ajouta Ianto.

- Celui sur la place, là ? Oh oui.

Le Docteur sourit d'un air incrédule.

- Vous voulez rentrer sur Terre ?

- Je crois que je vieillis, renifla Jack.

- Et puis, vous aimez bien la Terre, non ? Ca ne vous dit pas d'y passer la journée avec nous ? proposa Ianto.

- Je déteste la Terre, dit sombrement le Maître. Surtout la Terre du 21ème siècle. Encore, sur le Valiant, c'était plutôt amusant. Regarder des continents brûler et tout. Mais là, ça pue.

Gwen lécha ses doigts pleins de sel et le dévisagea pour la énième fois de l'après-midi.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que Harold Saxon était un alien, dit-elle.

- Si elle répète ça encore une fois, je la décapite, prévint calmement le Maître.

- C'est vrai que ces frites sont délicieuses, remarqua le Docteur. Dommage que Martha n'ai pas pu venir – oh, non, ça n'aurait pas été une bonne idée, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard au Maître, qui roula des yeux.

- Et donc, hum, vous avez été faire un petit tour dans l'espace et le temps, et tout ça ? demanda Rhys qui paraissait sur le point de défaillir.

- Oh, on s'est juste un peu baladé, dit Jack en prenant une gorgée de bière.

- C'était chouette, confirma Ianto. Un peu effrayant, mais chouette.

- Et je vais être papa ! ajouta le Docteur, rayonnant. De jumeaux !

Gwen et Rhys se regardèrent, puis regardèrent Jack, qui hocha négativement la tête, puis regardèrent Ianto, qui hocha négativement la tête, puis regardèrent le Maître, qui leur lança rageusement une capsule de bouteille de bière.

- Félicitations, dit Rhys. Enfin, je suppose… Comment allez-vous les appeler ?

Jack et Ianto lui firent des signes frénétiques pour qu'il se taise, mais trop tard.

- On n'y a pas encore réfléchi, dit pensivement le Docteur. J'aimerais bien des prénoms humains…

- Et moi, j'aimerais gouverner l'univers, dit le Maître.

- Oh, allez. On ne va pas utiliser ces vieux noms gallifreyens ridicules… Pourquoi pas John, tout simplement ?

- Non.

- Alors Harold, pour vous rappeler quand –

- Non.

- Et –

- Non.

- D'accord, qu'est-ce que vous proposez ? soupira le Docteur.

Le Maître croqua pensivement dans une frite.

- Je propose que je suis d'accord pour que les prénoms soient humains, à la condition que ce soit moi qui les choisisse.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous choisiriez ? demanda le Docteur avec méfiance.

- Dis oui d'abord.

- Non.

- Dis oui.

- Non.

- Dis oui, où je fais une crise de nerfs que je prétendrai due à mes hormones. Et crois-moi, ce ne sera pas la dernière.

- Oui.

Le Maître s'adossa à sa chaise, l'air profondément satisfait de lui-même.

- Adolf et Gengis.

Malgré lui, Ianto ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

**FIN**


End file.
